Incident d'un soir, espoir!
by Redfoxline
Summary: Cloud ne voulait pas sortir ce soir là, non. Zack ne voulait pas se faire rejeter, non. Il est juste amoureux, oui. Cloud était juste un peu lent à la détente, oui. Sephiroth vous le confirmera. Le chat de Zack aussi. Clack de Noël, Oneshot.


**Incident d'un soir, espoir!**

Reconnaissance de dette: Vous pouvez acheter FF7 sous forme physique -mais alors là bonne chance pour le trouver -ou encore posséder uniquement le logiciel via la plateforme internet de vente du site Playstation...mais les droits des personnages ne sont toujours pas en vente dans le rayons, tant pis pour nous!

Note de mama noël: Bien le bonsoir, bien le bonjour!^^ J'avais envie de faire un petit truc pour Noël, puisque je suis excitée comme une gamine de 5 ans sous le sapin et que ça me donne envie de faire plein de cadeaux à tout le monde. Alors voilà les gens, un Clack pondu sous acide!^^ (Attention, l'abus de sucre d'orge est dangereux pour la santé)

Comme je voulais faire un Clack et que j'avais plusieurs idées, je me retrouve avec pleins de débuts sur mon ordimais celui-ci est le seul à avoir abouti à temps. Peut-être qu'après les examens je penserais à en finir un, qui sait? M'enfin, ne vendons pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, hein! (En plus c'est carrément méchant de vouloir tuer les ours, bande de barbares!)

Sur ce, un énorme **Joyeux Noël!** et surtout une **Excellente Nouvelle Année!** à tout le monde !^^

Et puis bonne lecture aussi!^^

* * *

"Je déteste tes idées stupides."

"Arrête de râler un peu! Personne ne t'a forcé à venir!"

L'adolescent ne put que foudroyer du regard son aîné. "Pas forcé à venir", hein? Sephiroth lui avait fermement agrippé le poignet et le traînait derrière lui depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du petit studio deux pièces qu'il occupait, et cela sans se soucier de son avis. Ils avaient longtemps eu un débat sur l'existence de bénéfices ou non à sortir de temps en temps entre amis pour boire une bière au bar du coin de la rue. Selon le blond, il n'y avait rien de plus affligeant: on sortait avec des personnes de l'université que l'on connaissait à peine, on s'ennuyait mortellement pendant que les autres s'amusaient au jeu de qui boira le plus le plus vite et on finissait par ramasser un semi cadavre sur le comptoir, contraint de rapporter la chose ivre-morte jusqu'à son lieu d'habitat. Autant dire que la soirée relevait plus pour lui d'une corvée. Ce à quoi son cousin avait rétorqué qu'il avait simplement de mauvais amis.

Pfff, donneur de leçon!

D'ailleurs, il ne se serait jamais retrouvé à trainer des pieds dans cette rue froide si un certain brun à piques n'avait pas décroché son fichu téléphone. D'accord, le brun à piques en question devait être l'être humain le plus chaleureux et le plus séduisant qu'il ai jamais rencontré dans sa courte vie, ce qui ne lui donnait cependant pas tous les droits. Sephiroth, qui avait reçu l'appel sur son nouveau téléphone portable -dont il avait enfin appris à se servir- avait accepté de sortir boire un verre. Il n'avait pas vu Zack depuis des lustres et pas mal de camarades de sa promotion devaient également se rendre à cette petite fête improvisée. Son ami avait également convié Cloud. Ils se connaissaient un peu via l'argenté. Et hélas pour le blond qui avançait avec réticence, Sephiroth avait décidé qu'il était temps pour son cadet de découvrir les joies de la sociabilisation.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le pub. Le commerce était en partie encastré dans une muraille de pierre soigneusement décorée de gravures, souvenir ancien du château détruit de la ville, coincé sous une immense arche. Si la rue n'avait pas été un alignement de magasins, cela aurait presque pu paraître intimidant pour le jeune homme. Malgré la nuit tombée et le froid engourdissant quelques personnes se tenaient à l'extérieur pour griller une cigarette. A travers la porte qu'ils avaient laissé entre ouverte, Cloud percevait un joyeux brouhaha sonore. On riait fort à l'intérieur, on discutait avec animation sur un fond de musique celte.

Une chaleur humaine étouffante les accueillit à leur entrée. Sephiroth tendait le cou en fouillant la foule des yeux tandis que Cloud grimaçait. Non seulement il n'avait pas envie de venir, mais en plus il se sentait particulièrement ridicule de se faire tenir le bras comme ça. A chaque fois que son cousin agissait de la sorte, Cloud avait l'impression de passer pour un gamin.

"Ohé, par ici!"

A l'autre de bout de la taverne -il n'y avait que ce mot pour décrire une antre aussi étrange- le responsable de cette soirée gâchée agitait haut la main pour signaler sa position. Le blond sentit son estomac se contracter, quand une fois passé au travers d'un ou deux groupes riants, il se rendit compte que le brun était déjà attablé avec presque une dizaine d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Il se dégagea d'un coup sec de la prise de Sephiroth et poursuivit sa trajectoire en se munissant de son expression la plus neutre. Pas question de passer pour un bébé auprès de personnes plus âgées que lui!

"Seph! Cloud! C'est super que vous soyez venus!" déclara le brun en leur adressant un sourire large comme le monde.

"Bonsoir tout le monde. Content de tous vous revoir."

Cloud marmonna une parole inintelligible en saluant l'assemblée d'un signe de tête. Il reconnaissait vaguement Angeal mais aucun autre visage ne lui était familier.

Heureusement pour lui la tablée partie bientôt dans une conversation animée, oubliant sa présence. Exepté Zack qui se pencha vers lui pour entamer la discussion.

La soirée, en somme, aurait pu merveillseusement bien se passer. Le brun guilleret bavardait avec lui, il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise et le cocktail qu'il avait entre les mains était délicieux. Il aurait pu continuer à se noyer dans les yeux de Zack, inondé par le flot de paroles dévalant la bouche allègre de son ami. Mais au milieu de la soirée, dame Poisse appuya sur la gâchette de la malchance.

Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un minuscule coup sur le bout du pied. Cloud jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son voisin d'en face qui se tortillait sur sa chaise, et voyant que celui-ci se s'installait confortablement en le regardant, il lui adressa un demi-sourire pour l'informer que ce n'était pas grave, avant de retourner son attention vers Zack. Mais alors qu'il s'était totalement replongé dans la conversasion, il reçu un second coup, cette fois-ci plus prononcé. Il décida d'ignorer le fait. Après tout, le gars d'en face était peut-être juste un boulet qui était incapable de se rasseoir sans offrir des bleus à ses voisins.

Il aurait pu continuer à croire en l'innoncence de la personne en face de lui si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce regard complètement braqué sur son visage. Dérangeant. Il connaissait la bienséance, ce type? A moins qu'il n'ait étrangement décidé de ne pas repartir seul ce soir, et que le blond serait son compagnon de la nuit.

Cloud se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et pratiquement incapable de se concentrer sur ce que Zack disait tant l'attitude de l'autre le dérangeait. Surtout qu'il devait avoir au moins cinq ans de plus que lui, ce qui le reléguait dans la case "pas intéressé". Doublement gênant.

Un pied commença à se frotter contre sa cheville.

"Ca suffit." grogna-t-il à voix basse en se détournant vers le jeune adulte, éloignant sa jambe au passage.

L'autre lui répondit par un sourire charmeur en faisant tourner l'alcool dans son verre, comme si l'avertissement ne l'atteignait pas. Quant à Zack, il cessa net de parler.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" questionna-t-il, partagé entre le curiosité et la suspiçion.

"Absolument rien." marmonna froidement le blond en avalant une gorgée pour se donner contenance.

"Ne t'occupes pas de nos affaires." ajouta plus légèrement le châtain à l'opposé de la table sans quitter sa proie des yeux.

Flairant tout de suite que quelque chose clochait, Zack fronça des sourcils et décida de prendre la situation en mains. Pas question qu'un évènement mauvais ne surgisse durant une soirée où il pouvait enfin se rapprocher du blond. Surtout si un concurrent entrait en jeu.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" répéta-t-il d'un ton beaucoup moins aimable, toutefois sans hausser la voix pour ne pas alerter les autres occupants de la table.

"Ca t'ennuie si j'essaie de faire plus ample connaissance avec notre ami?" siffla l'autre dans sa direction. "T'es sur mon chemin, Fair, laisse nous un peu d'espace."

"Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de _faire plus ample connaissance" _gronda Cloud en serrant son verre pour ne pas laisser partir son poing dans la figure de l'imbécile que sa poisse avait collé en face de lui. "Laisse tomber."

"Allons mon mignon, faut pas avoir peur, je suis pas le grand méchant loup..."

"Il t'a dit de laisser tomber, Caufield."

"Fout moi la paix, Fair!"

Le ton était finalement monté entre les deux hommes. Brusquement ils se levèrent de la table, s'immobilisant net lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, se lançant des éclairs de haine.

Cloud ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait espéré que ce petit incident passerait inaperçu et que l'homme se lasserait d'être ignoré. Cependant Zack avait fortement pris la mouche, il était d'ailleurs très déconseillé de le provoquer quand la moutarde lui montait au nez, ce qui n'arrivait jamais habituellement. Zack Fair, que cloud avait connu une poignée de semaines plus tôt grâce à Sephiroth, possédait un sang-froid remarquable pour une personnalité aussi vive. Ce soir, pourtant, il pouvait sentir que son aîné voyait rouge.

La dispute intriguait tout le monde, visiblement. Le dénommé Caufield avait renversé sa chaise en se levant brutalement. A présent, bien que la plupart des personnes faisaent semblant de ne rien voir, beaucoup avaient cessé de discuter pour mieux écouter ce qui se passait de leur côté. Des clients s'étaient même retournés pour observer ce qui paraissait être une bataille, dévorés par la curiosité. Cloud se sentait d'autant plus mal à l'aise que toute cette attention, il en était la cause. D'un autre côté, il se sentait terriblement vexé. Zack le prenait vraiment pour un gamin, à la défendre de cette façon! Que croyait-il? Que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette position, à devoir évincer un homme un peu trop envahissant? Il pouvait se débrouiller seul!

Sephiroth, à l'autre bout de la table, chercha à rencontrer son regard et fronça des sourcils, le questionnant muettement sur ce raffut. Cloud se pencha et lui fit signe qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

"Tu devrais apprendre à te mêler de ce qui te regarde, Fair."

"C'est un ami à qui tu cherches des noises, attends-toi forcément à ce que je m'en mêle."

L'adolescent soupira et décida de reprendre les choses en mains avant qu'elles ne tournent trop mal. Il ne voulait pas qu'un scandale gâche la soirée que ces anciens camarades de classes s'étaient organisés pour se retrouver.

"Ca suffit." ordonnat-til calmement mais fermement. "Rasseyez-vous tous les deux: les gens vous regardent."

"Tu veux peut-être qu'on règle ça dehors, entre hommes?" poursuivit Caufiled sans prêter la moindre attention à l'avertissement de Cloud.

"Je t'attends." gronda dangereusement Zack.

"Arrêtez un peu, nan mais quel âge vous avez? Vous vous dipsutez pour rien, attendez au moins que..."

Mais Zack n'attendit plus, et avant que Cloud n'ait eut le temps de terminer son sermon, il frappa de toute ses forces la visage de son adversaire avec son poing droit. Caufield n'attendait pas le coup et le reçu de plein fouet, avec toute la violence et la haine que Zack avait mis dans son geste. L'impact le fit vascieller et tituber. Il se rattrapa de justesse au dossier de chaise de son voisin tandis que le brun tremblait de rage, prêt à lui bondir dessus pour lui asséner de nouveaux coups.

Un silence pieux tomba dans la salle. Cloud se leva prestement, profitant de la mortification des clients pour saisir son compagnon par le bras en lançant un "Je le raccompagne!" à son cousin, puis il le tira jusqu'à la sortie la plus proche.

Cloud espérait que l'air frais -glacial- réveillerait un minimum la raison comateuse de Zack, et leur épargnerait à tous les deux des ennuis. Il n'imaginait pas la réaction de l'autre garçon. Certes, il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de recevoir, mais il pouvait encore très bien les poursuivre pour continuer, ou même décider de porter plainte! Zack n'avait vraiment rien dans la tête à agir de la sorte!

"C'est bon, tu t'es calmé?" cracha-t-il rageusement en lâchant l'avant-bras de Zack.

"Oui."

Cloud jeta un coup d'oeil à sa gauche. Malgré le froid Zack marchait vivement dans la neige, traits figés et poings fermés, les bras rigidement crispés le long du corps.

"Tu mens. Tu n'es pas calme du tout."

"Non. Je suis furieux."

"Pourquoi, casser le nez d'un pauvre type ne t'as pas suffit?"

"Hey!" protesta le brun en ralentissant. "Je voulais juste t'aider!"

"M'aider? Merci bien, mais tu pouvais garder ta bonne action du jour pour toi! M'aider!" répéta-t-il, complètement hors de lui. "Ca, c'est la meilleur!"

"Quoi? Bah merci, c'est sympa!"

"Rôôô, excuses moi de ne pas t'avoir remercier, mon grand sauveur!" ironisa-t-il en s'emmitouflant plus profondémment dans sa veste. "_Merci_ de nous avoir infligé la plus grande honte de notre vie! Je suis tellement heureux que tu te sois conduit comme un homme de cro-magnon alors qu'il n'y avait rien de grave!"

"Tu l'as pas entendu ce type ou quoi? Il te traitait comme un bout de viande!"

"Et alors? Je suis majeur et vacciné, c'est pas la première fois qu'un mec me fait des avances de ce genre. Et je m'en sors très bien tout seul, je ne suis pas un gamin à qui tu dois tenir la main!"

Il ajouta un "abruti" grommelé depuis le dessous de son col. Il n'avait jamais pas compris pourquoi Zack le couvait autant.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, jusqu'à ce que la fureur de Zack coit retombée. Ce qui était assez facile à voir car après un tel moment de colère, Zack se rendait maintenant compte de la température artique et grelottait, une chose qui lui avait totalement échappé quand ils étaient sortis en trombe du bar.

"Bon, je rentre chez moi..." déclara Cloud après un autre instant de silence. "Faudra quand même que tu m'expliques un jour ce que tu as dans le crâne pour faire un truc pareil..."

"Heu...tu me plaîts?" tenta vaguement le brun.

"N'importe quoi..." souffla-t-il, éxédé, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il prit le chemin de son appartement, laissant un Zack pantois derrière lui, sans se douter une seule seconde qu'il venait de repousser une seconde fois les avances d'un garçon.

* * *

"Heu...tu me la refais, là?"

Je sautais sur mon lit pour me replacer en position assise -non, je ne passe pas ma vie vautré sur le ventre, ma couette témoignera pour moi- réveillé pour de bon.

A l'autre bout du fil Sephiroth poussa un soupir désespéré. L'indice sonore ne jouait décidemment pas en ma faveur ce matin. Mon cousin m'avait appelé dès qu'il avait avalé ses trois bols de céréales pour se mettre au courant de ce qui s'était réellement passé hier soir. Apparemment le gars qui m'avait cherché des ennuis, aucun de ceux de la table n'avait pu en tirer quelque chose de compréhensible avant qu'il ne quitte le bar. Je me doutais bien que cet idiot avait fait semblant d'être sous le choc pour ne pas répondre de ses actes. Franchement, qui avouerait à un type aussi baraqué que Sephiroth qu'il a eut un comportement pas des plus correct avec le cousin de celui-ci?

"Sérieusement?" répétais-je d'une vois de plus en plus excitée.

"Tu n'avais jamais remarqué que Zackary te tournais autour?" s'amusa mon cousin. "Décidemment, tu n'es pas très perspicace. Tout le monde croyais que vous étiez ensemble lorsqu'ils vous ont vu hier soir. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il a pris aussi vite la mouche, comme tu peux t'en douter."

Je perçu le bruit d'un papier emballage froissé et devinais que Seph dévorait une barre céréale hyper concentrée en sucre. Comme faisait-il pour avaler ces horreurs? Ce qui me surprenais avec lui c'est que, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, du moment qu'il était éveillé, Seph mangeait des saloperies du genre. Bon, d'accord, il faisait du sport, mais quand même! Je trouvais que c'était un crime de grignoter autant sans prendre de poids alors que les minus comme moi devaient constamment limiter les écarts alimentaires.

"Mais alors...?"

"Oui" me confirma-t-il "Tu l'as joliment envoyé sur les roses. Lui qui pensais avoir ses chances, ça l'a complètement démonté. Enfin, je te passe les jérémiades que j'ai dû subir hier soir. Saches seulement que ça mériterait presque que tu m'invites au restaurant en contrepartie de toutes les tortures qui m'ont été infligées."

"Tu n'as pas un psy pour ça?"

"Aéris est une femme bien trop délicate pour que j'ose l'importuner avec de telles sotises."

"Ou alors tu as trop peur de rater ton coup en montrant ta véritable personnalité: plaintif et cynique."

"Elle sait déjà que je suis plaintif et cynique. Va donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Tu n'as pas des examens à réviser?"

"Déjà passés. Toi par contre..."

J'entendis Sephiroth siffler de mécontentement. Eclatant de rire, je le saluais puis raccrochais le combiné, histoire de ne pas le déranger plus alors qu'il avait un Master à obtenir.

Le téléphone n'étant plus pour moi une source de distraction je pus me ralonger sur mon lit -non, je ne suis pas un flemmard!- et croisais les bras derrière ma tête pour réfléchir.

Ca me faisait quand même bizarre de savoir qu'on était amoureux de moi. Pour être tombé sous le charme d'une personne plus d'une fois, je connaissais bien le sentiment. Malheureusement ma dernière relation sérieuse me semblait dater d'un autre siècle. Mis à part le garçon qui m'avais accompagné durant deux ans de mon lycée, je n'avais jamais eu de véritable petit-ami. Alors savoir que Zack pensait à moi de cette façon, ça me faisait tout drôle. Mon estomac jouait au yo-yo et une agréable boule chaude envahissait mon ventre et ma poitrine. Souriant bêtement, je savourais l'idée...jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que je l'avais envoyé promener.

Cependant, même si j'appréciais énormément Zack et que je le trouvais particulièrement séduisant, je n'étais pas certain de vouloir me mettre avec lui.

L'amour, c'est pas censé se passer comme ça, non?

* * *

Moral Niveau: -99

"Youhouuuuu....." grommelais-je d'une vois d'outre-tombe en essuyant un game over pour la quatrième fois depuis mon réveil. Ce boss de fin n'était pourtant pas difficile à vaincre -c'était la douxième fois que je terminais ce jeu- mais je faisais vraiment n'importe quoi, ne prêtant qu'une vague attention à mes actions virtuelles. Avachi sur ma couette roulée en boule j'essayais tant bien que mal d'en finir avec cette immonde sorcière du futur.

Je vérifiais d'un oeil torve mon équipement. Chaque défaite me rappelait inéxorablement mon échec de la veille. J'étais tellement persuadé que Cloud prendrais au moins le temps de me questionner que le voir partir aussi sec, en lançant cette ultime phrase comme un poignard, que ma chute comptait double question douleur.

"Beuuhhh..."laissais-je de nouveau échapper.

Néanmoins j'éclatais de rire lorsque je sentis quelque chose de doux et duveteux me chatouiller sous le menton. Mon chat fit un nouveau passage pour se gratter le haut du crâne sur mon début de barbe, visiblement satisfait. Il ne cessa pas de ronronner quand il monta sur mon lit et se roula pour se coucher contre mon épaule. Nos regards se croisèrent et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à sa mine que j'aurais juré curieuse.

"Et oui, aujourd'hui c'est journée "je glande dans mon pieux". Et toi? Un truc de prévu?"

L'animal ne me répondit pas. Il regardait mon personnage se déplacer à la télévision.

Je jetais un oeil à mon téléphone portable. Cloud ne m'avait pas appelé. Quoi d'étonnant à ça? Apparemment je ne luis plaisait pas. Pourtant j'aurais juré qu'il me regardait d'une façon différente. Franchement, ce type a des yeux, ça devrait être interdit d'avoir d'aussi beaux trucs encastrés dans le visage.

"J'en ai marre d'être amoureux!" couinais-je pitoyablement avant de me faire battre une enième fois.

Mon chat me lança un regard remplit de pitié et de compassion. C'est fou ce que les bêtes peuvent vous prendre de haut, parfois.

"J'aimerais bien t'y voir, p'tit con! Genre, monsieur a tout le monde à ses pattes...moi aussi je serais déjà casé si je savais ronronner, t'as aucun mérite!"

La Nature est vraiment mal foutue, je vous jure!

Je me demandais si l'autre salopard d'hier soir avait eu son compte. Surtout s'il avait tenté de recontacter Cloud, en fait. Bien sûr, Sephiroth n'aurait jmais donné les coordonnées de son cousin adoré à un parfait abruti mais l'un de ses copains, qui n'était pas au courant de l'affaire, aurait très bien pu les donner sans penser à mal. Mes tripes firent un méchant tour de manège à la seule idée que Caufiled puisse en ce moment être devant la porte d'entrée de Cloud. C'est le genre de type capable de vous suivre à la trace pour le peu qu'il ait une idée fixe dans la tête, j'en étais certain.

"Quand même, je serais plus tranquille de savoir qu'il n'y a pas eu de suite à l'épisode d'hier."

Surtout qu'il n'y en avait pas eu pour ma déclaration! Là, je serais vexé jusqu'à la moëlle...

"Je pourrais aller chez lui, non? Juste pour m'assurer que tout va bien."

Je parvins à me convaincre du bien-fondé et de l'objectivité totale de ma décision. Mon chat, en revanche, ne fut pas dupe pour un sou et me darda de son regard moralisateur jusqu'à ce que j'ai passé le pas de la porte.

En arrivant en bas de l'immeuble de Cloud, je me sentais tout de même beaucoup moins vaillant. Sans blague, je n'avais pas trop envie de me reprendre une remarque qui tue dans la tronche. Une humiliation par jour me suffisait et j'avais dépassé mon quota la veille alors merci bien, mais j'allais devoir passer mon tour pour aujourd'hui.

Je grimpais les escaliers quatre à quatre et prit un air cool et détendu en appuyant sur la sonnette afin de ne pas clairement montrer que je crevais de trouille. Mon ventre s'offrit un second tour de manège quand la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître la silhouette la plus attractive du continent.

Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, Cloud venait de m'ouvrir.

"Ah!...Salut Zack."

Il rougit si fort et si brusquement que je me demandais furtivement si j'avais fait un truc de bizarre -genre oublier de mettre mon pantalon. Mais non, mon jeans était bien à sa place.

"Salut Cloudy! Hum...désolé de te déranger comme ça, sans te prévenir..."

"Tu veux entrer?"

Cloud semblait avoir reprit contenance, ce qui était loin d'être mon cas. J'acceptais toutefois l'offre avec plaisir. Une fois installé chez lui, je repris ma phrase là où je l'avais laissée:

"Je voulais juste savoir si Cauflied ne t'avais pas causé des ennuis...tu sais, c'est le genre de mec lourdingue qui insiste deux fois plutôt qu'une. Pas de nouvelles?"

"Rien du tout."

"Tant mieux!" répondis-je en relâchant un souffle que je ne me souvenais pas avoir gardé.

Mon soulagement dû paraître trop évident car Cloud, accoudé sur le bar qui séparait sa cuisine de sa pièce à vivre, affichait un sourire clairement amusé.

"On est jaloux?" me taquina-t-il.

Je sentis mon cou me chauffer, signe de rougeurs naissantes sur mes joues.

"A mort! Si ce type essaie encore de te faire du rentre-dedans sous mes yeux, je l'étripes!"

Cloud éclata de rire et me rejoignis sur le sofa. Un vieux film policier, dont le seul instant dynamique semblait être le moment où l'inspecteur décrochait son téléphone, défilait à la télévision. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me concentrer sur ce navet mais Cloud avait visiblement l'intention d'entamer plus avant la discussion.

"Au fait Zack..."

"Gnoui?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par _"tu me plaits"_?"

"Heu...exactement ce que j'ai dit?" tentais-je vainement.

"Fais pas l'idiot!" grommela-t-il en me donnant un petit coup à l'épaule.

"Disons que je ne vois pas trop comment le reformuler...si je te dis que je t'aime très très très fort, ça te parrais plus clair?"

"Limpide."

Un silence gênant s'installa. On n'entendait que la bande son lamentable de la série télévisée doucement prendre place dans l'espace. J'essayais d'agir comme d'habitude, c'est à dire de ne pas avoir l'air mal à l'aise, mais même penser à ce que pouvais faire mon idiot de chat ne parvenais pas à me distraire suffisamment pour me détendre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" dis-je pour briser la gêne. "Tu m'autorises à te voir en tant que bon copain ou alors tu me vire de chez toi?"

"Les options ne sont pas modifiables?"

"Ben...." fis-je très intelligemment "C'est comme tu le sens."

Cloud fronça les courcils, songeur, puis commença à énumerer les choix sur le bout de ses doigts.

"Soit: tu pars d'ici et tu m'embrasses avant de partir, soit: tu restes ici et tu m'embrasses tout de suite."

"Le bisou est obligatoire?"

"Le bisou est obligatoire."

"Bon bah, on va remplir les formalités alors..."

Je me penchais doucement vers lui, passant délicatement ma main dans son cou. Je fis pression sur sa nuque, sans le brusquer, pour l'attirer vers moi et il n'opposa aucune résistance, les paupières mi-closes dans l'attente de la suite. J'apposais mes lèvres sur les siennes presque pieusement, caressant tendrement cette chaire à ma portée, démontrant de la seule façon dont je l'osais mon affection. Tout à coup ce fut comme si on m'avait injecté des seringues d'adrénaline: mon coeur donna un grand coup d'accélérateur et un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Cloud m'encouragea en collant sa bouche contre le mienne, répondant à mon baiser. Je dû perdre ce qui me restais de raison car je cessais immédiatement de penser. Instinctivement je passais mon bras autour de son cou pour réduire à néant ce qui nous séparait, m'enflammant, m'enhardissant. Je dévorais ses lèvres légèrement ourlée dans un sourire, les chérissais, les goûtais, les adorais. Des mains entourèrent ma taille tandis que je m'appropriais le torse de Cloud. Je l'embrassais avec une passion redoublée quand une langue timide se glissa entre ma lèvre supérieure et mes dents, me rendant fou. J'explorais avec avidité cette douce cavité alors que Cloud ne se gênait pas pour me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce.

Sans m'en rednre compte, je le fis basculer sur le canapé.

Quand la réalité me heurta (_Mon dieu, encore deux minutes comme ça et il passe à la casserole!_) je cessais le baiser -mais pas trop vite, hein! On en n'était pas non plus aux pièces.

"Je peux rester alors? Je sais cuisiner, je range tout seul mes chaussures dans le placard de l'entrée et je suis presque sortable dans mes bons jours. Je suis un bon investissement, nan?"

Cloud souriait. Ca me chavirait le coeur.

Je sentais ses deux mains posées dans mon dos.

"Zack, je sais pas comment te le dire autrement mais...tu me plaits, vraiment, vraiment _beaucoup_."

En rentrant dans mon appartement ce soir là avec deux repas à emporter de chez le japonais du coin et un Cloud radieux que j'enlaçais par la taille, je trouvais mon chat couché sur ma manette de console de jeux. Il se mit à ronronner en nous voyant, séduiant Cloud au passage. Pour une fois il ne me lançait pas ce regard remplit de pitié.

Par contre, le boss de fin gisait vaincu sur l'écran. C'était étrange, il me semblait avoir fait un game over avant de partir.

* * *

Non, non, il n'y a pas du tout de référence à Ultimécia dans ce oneshot. Non, non...

Squall: "On y croit, poussette. Retourne dans ton monde de bizounours."

Le bouton vert est tout à votre disposition! ;D


End file.
